


Conspiring

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, bap
Genre: Complete, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: Chanyeol and Zelo are Yumi’s best friend’s then one night circumstances change and they become infinitely more.





	Conspiring

“Ugh” I half sigh half groan sprawled out on my couch suffering through writers block. I am a fourth year music student at university; my major is lyric writing with producing on the side. I do that with my best friend Chanyeol although his major is singing, playing the guitar and drums. That talented bastard. Even though our majors are different we have some classes in common. We met because the music room Chanyeol and I use was continually double booked. Chanyeol and I decided to team up and study/compose together making life and our grades easier for the both of us.  
I sigh once more before I hear my door bell ring. I lazily get up and trod to the offending door. Can’t anyone see I am wallowing in annoyance and lack of inspiration? I open the door and speak of the devil Chanyeol is there with his trademark infectious smile. I smile in return until I notice a figure behind him, Zelo.  
Zelo is my sister’s best friend although he spends more time with Chanyeol and I. His reason is fair my sister started dating another friend of mine and fellow student in my class named Yongguk. At first I was upset about the relationship because there is six year difference; however he treats her right and makes her a better person. Because of this she doesn’t spend as much time with Zelo anymore so he hangs out with me. I don’t mind he is like a younger brother to me plus he is so adorable.  
“What are you doing here?” I question my surprise guests. They excitedly enter my apartment and take off their shoes.  
“We missed you” Zelo coos batting his eyelashes. Aigoo this boy is cute.  
“I’m sure you did and you?” I reply sceptically.  
“I’m here for the same reason and I’m hungry and you make the best hamburgers” he says simply.  
“Check the kitchen I don’t think I have any of the ingredients” I state.  
“Don’t worry I bought some” he pulls some plastic bags out of his backpack and heads for the kitchen.  
Zelo begins to follow until I stop him.  
“That stays with the shoes” I point to his skateboard and he whines.  
“But Yumi you know my skateboard is precious” he holds it close pouting.  
“I understand that but it’s dirty. Why do we have this conversation every time you bring it?” I question tiredly.  
“Fine” he stomps his foot and places his board near the shoes and storms into the kitchen.  
I sigh again and follow him. I look at what Chanyeol has bought and take out the other necessary ingredients I do have.  
“Ok, Chanyeol you chop the vegetables, Zelo you slice the buns and I’ll make the meat” I designate.  
Before Zelo gets to his task I quickly give him a hug.  
“Please don’t be mad. You know my rules. I’m sorry, forgive me?” I give him my saddest face.  
“I’m sorry for stomping my foot” he hugs me again and I pat his bottom and tell him to get to work.

Once dinner was cooked and eaten we crash on my couch as usual when they visit. Which is pretty much every day. Chanyeol is to my right with his arm around my shoulders and Zelo is to my left with his head on my lap.  
“What are we going to watch?” I ask.  
Zelo looks up at Chanyeol smirks and heads to my DVD cabinet. What was that about?  
“Noona, I want to watch this movie” he shows me the film. It was My P.S Partner.  
(The Plot: Instead of calling her boyfriend, Yoon-jung accidentally calls a total stranger, Hyun-seung, a man who is having trouble getting over his ex-girlfriend. She ends up having phone sex with him and later, they become comfortable with each other and start talking about their respective relationship problems. They eventually decide to meet and a more intimate friendship develops, which leads to both falling for each other).  
“I don’t think that’s appropriate” I reply.  
“Why do you have this then? Besides I’ll be 18 in a couple months” he poses a good question. Except for its graphic scenes it’s a damn good movie and hilarious. I look up at Chanyeol for help.  
“Let’s watch it; I’ve never seen the end” he agrees with Zelo. I lightly punch him on the stomach.  
“Remember what happened the last time we watched this movie?” I whisper.  
“So? We’ve known Zelo for ages now. It will be ok” he whispers back his reassurance.  
DOES HE NOT CARE THAT THE LAST TIME WE WATCHED THIS MOVIE WE HAD SEX. When I say the graphic scenes are graphic I mean THEY MAKE ME HORNY. I first saw this with a friend and really liked it. When it was released on DVD I bought it and showed Chanyeol because it’s funny. Half way through the film Chanyeol and I are having mind blowing sex, not that I’d ever tell him. We’ve had sex a couple times just as friends. It happens by accident and we don’t really talk about it. We aren’t dating or anything. Back to the point, we shouldn’t be watching this. I cross my arms and growl in disapproval being totalling ignored by the two males as Zelo sets up the movie and Chanyeol expresses his excitement in viewing it.  
“Cheer up Yumi, all will be well” Chanyeol says draping his arm around my shoulders settling me tightly against his warm body.  
“I agree noona” Zelo presses play and places the remote on the coffee table and rests his head on my lap wrapping his arms around my waist snuggling closely. I run my fingers through his hair out of habit; I still believe this is not right and having those two so close is even worse.  
The movie begins and six minutes in the sex begins I naturally turn my head into Chanyeol’s shoulder to not witness the scene before me. I’ve always been a bit of a prude when others are about. Yet even with a big baby in my lap and Chanyeol lowly chuckling as he holds me I am ridiculously turned on.  
“You ok?” he whispers deeply and he knows what his deep sex voice does to me. I look up at him and bite my lip to keep from letting a moan escape.  
“Chanyeol please turn it off” I whine, pleading with my eyes.  
“Nope, I’m enjoying watching you squirm” he smirks and I hit him.  
Zelo complains and rubs his head further into my lap as I had removed my hand from stroking his hair. I half gasp half moan as he does this. I quickly return my hand to his head and fight my horny self to not push him further against my wet sex.  
“Noona, are you ok?” he looks up at me with genuine concern and something I don’t quite recognise.  
“Y-yes” I choke out as Chanyeol bites my earlobe. 

God please get me out of this or if someone could call them, I don’t care just distract them. He shrugs his shoulders rubs his head against me and settles to watch the movie. I death glare Chanyeol and he smiles returning also to the film. I take a couple silent deep breathes and focus on the sweet and humorous plot rather than the sexual angst going on. After this I will hide all my films that contain any sexually related material no matter how small. Unless it’s an action film I only mostly watch Disney movies however some movies with sex scenes are inevitable these days and I focus on the plot rather than the horny characters.  
Everything returned to normal and we became absorbed into the movie until about half way when I get distracted by a hand stroking my thighs slowly inching higher. I lean forward a little until I’m close to his ear.  
“Zelo, what’s wrong? Want me to stop the movie?” I whisper worriedly. He turns and faces me smiling.  
“Nothing is wrong noona, I just love the feel of your bare thighs” he leans up and pecks my lips.  
I sit up quickly and touch my lips in utter shock. Of all days I decided to be lazy and wear black short shorts and a loose grey singlet. I look at Chanyeol for an explanation and he merely winks then smirks at me. What is he up to? They both have been strange all afternoon. What’s worse is another sexual scene is playing across the screen.  
I sigh and bite my lip in hopes to ignore Zelo’s wandering hand and Chanyeol breathing against my neck. I subconsciously tilt my head to the side to give him more room and he latches onto my neck sending shivers running down my entire body and it feels amazing. I groan when he takes a harsh bite and he licks it better. OMG this isn’t right and Zelo’s hand is a little too high for my liking.  
“Um, I’m not feeling well so I’ll just go to bed. You both can escort yourselves out” I say trying to get up when Chanyeol grabs my shoulders holding me in place and Zelo half sits on my left leg giving me puppy eyes.  
“You cannot leave, we are just beginning” Chanyeol grins devilishly.  
“You two have been strange all evening, what’s going on?” I demand.  
“Noona, don’t be mad but Chanyeol hyung and I have come up with an idea. I think you’ll like it. You need to trust us” my little Zelo baby says.  
“I don’t understand” I look between them and whimper.  
“It’s better if we show you” Channie says and removes his hands from my shoulders and leans closer to me his lips pressing against mine in a heated kiss.  
He licks my lower lip and I refuse to let him inside, still unsure of the end game for those two are. I yelp when Zelo pinches my nipple, damn I should’ve worn a bra and accidently give the older male access to my mouth. Chanyeol has always been a good kisser so I was little disappointed when he stopped but I would never tell him that. Zelo lines his lips to mine and I protest.  
“You’re a baby, you can’t do these things”  
“I’m not a child anymore Yumi and I will prove that tonight. You will see me for the young man I am becoming and you will scream my name when you realise it” he says and stare at him open mouthed and shocked. He kisses me fiercely; he isn’t as good as Chanyeol but give him practice and he can get there. He is straddling my waist and holding my head still.  
I finally escape the eager younger male and take in much needed air. I look up to see Chanyeol naked and seating himself next to me. He shoos Zelo and grabs my waist bringing me closer, his mouth devouring mine once more as our tongues battle for dominance. I feel like I should bring up more of an objection but this feels good and kind of kinky. It felt like forever until Channie released me and I looked at both of them doubt and lust in my eyes. Zelo blushed a little as I stared up and down his gorgeous naked frame seeing it for the first time. My god was he HUGE. What kind of almost 18 year old has a dick that big? I lick my lips in anticipation.  
Chanyeol gets up and whispers something in Zelo’s ear making him blush harder but he nods anyway and he rewards him with peck on the lips. They both lift me off the couch; the older of the two rips off my shirt and pinches my nipples until they are hard and I moan (he has always been a breasts man). The younger tears down my pants and underwear assisting me in slipping out of them.  
Next thing I know I am on the couch naked with Chanyeol’s cock in my mouth grabbing my hair gently whilst Zelo explores my wet sex harshly digging his blunt nails into my ass. I will admit the feeling is good and totally opposite. One being experienced and gentle the other inexperienced and a little rough and eager.  
Everything was going great until Channie starts mouth fucking me; I know he is close so I weasel my mouth off his dick when he comes on my face.  
“CHANYEOL YOU ASSHOLE” I scream furiously trying to wipe it off. I stand up making Zelo let go of me.  
“Here noona let me help” he stands up also and approaches me. Then he does the unexpected and starts licking Chanyeol’s cum off my face. I stand there stunned and enjoying it all at once. Tonight I feel will be a night of many new things and shocks.  
“I’m so sorry Yumi sweetheart, you shouldn’t have moved” he apologises and deadpans.  
“All done” Zelo states stopping me from giving Chanyeol a verbal smack down.  
Chanyeol stands up and kisses me gently, I slowly warm up to him again. He picks me up fireman style and takes me to my room as I squeal in surprise and excitement. Zelo quickly follows and smacks my ass.  
“Ouch” I fake whine, it felt really good and only aided in making me wetter. The more sexually frustrated I got the more I became desperate for what was in store.  
Chanyeol drops me on my bed and I bounce a little my breasts moving in such a way to make both males growl and bite their lips. Channie whispers something else in Zelo’s ear and all innocence leaves his baby face and pure lust cross both handsome faces as they turn my way flashing me a lust filled stare.  
“Shot gun fingering her first” the younger jumps onto the bed and kisses me.  
He leans me flat against my bed and spreads my legs far apart. I cover my face in nervousness with Channie I had no qualms showing him my figure but an under aged boy whom I only moments ago considered a little brother is totally different. Before I could do or protest anything I feel his middle finger press inside of me and I gasp in shock his fingers are really long. He plays around a bit until he adds a second finger and I moan loudly to be silenced by the older who puts me in a lip lock as he fondles my boobs his pace matching that of the maknae.  
Zelo adds a third and I moan and thrust against his fingers unable to maintain the kiss. He finger fucks me as my neck leans back and my back arches as he hits a spot deep within. He continues to hit it until I cannot hold it any longer and the build in my stomach is about to burst.  
“FUCK ZELO I’m about to…” and he stops. I snarl and death stare him for pulling out. They both smirk and next Chanyeol moves next to Zelo. They count down from three and I feel six fingers shoved harshly into my core. I scream as I feel myself stretched further than I ever have before and Channie isn’t small. I moan in pain/pleasure sucking in all their digits. I almost reach breaking point when once again they pull out.  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS?” I lean on my elbows and question angrily at not having released.  
They both peck me on the lips and put their now soaked fingers in each other mouths sucking them loudly. I gawk in total and utter shock at the sight before me both turning me on and disgusting me and yet I cannot look away. I had no idea my two best friends could be so friendly with each other and for some reason as long as I’m involved or watching I have no issues with that. What kind of human being have I become?  
“We’re only getting started” Channie smiles evilly at Zelo removing his fingers from the baby’s mouth and directs him to seat himself on my bed leaning against the headboard.  
“Seriously, can you please tell me what you are doing?” I ask desperation filling my voice.  
“You’ll know soon enough, ready maknae baby?” he asks the suddenly nervous youth, he nods simply and gives me a sheepish and reassuring smile. Which settles me only for a moment.  
“Yumi my love please ride Zelo for me?” he asks really nicely helping in placing me on top of the young man as if I’m a delicate doll.  
“Zelo are you sure about this? We can stop now. Your first time should be special and not like this” I state with the last clear thoughts I can muster.  
“I am having sex with the two people I love most. Let’s begin” he claps his hand together and pecks my lips holding my waist. My heart does flip flops at the crazy amount of emotions filling my body.  
“Ready?” Channie whispers.  
I nod and they slowly lower me until Zelo is completely buried inside. I take a few moan filled breaths as I adjust to his length. I hear Zelo do the same as I lean against Chanyeol my head resting in the crook of his neck. Zelo feels to be the same size as Chanyeol and they’re both difficult to adjust to at first.  
I slowly raise my hips and begin to ride the maknae my pace slowly picking up. He holds my waist tightly, guiding me how he likes. I close my eyes and lose myself in the feeling of him when I feel my legs being spread further and my head being pushed against Zelo’s neck; Chanyeol flush against my back. I try to turn my head to see what he is doing when Zelo pulls me in for a heated kiss. Which distracts me enough until Chanyeol’s penis starts entering me and I scream into the younger males mouth.  
We all lay there in silence with heavy breathes giving me further time to adjust to two giant cocks filling the same hole.  
“You alright? I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” Channie rambles on.  
“Please move” I beg.  
Chanyeol sets the pace as he thrusts against me as I ride Zelo in turn who pushed up hitting my g-spot instantly. I have never felt so good or filled in my life. I mean either males could satisfy me just fine but together is something amazing altogether. Channie picks up the pace and Zelo plays with my breasts whilst I simply take the pleasure they are dishing out moaning so loud I’m sure everyone in Seoul can hear me.  
“CHANLO FUCK… YES… OMG… UGH… F-FASTER” I scream unable to produce a complete sentence.  
Channie and Zelo baby begin picking up the pace to unimaginable speeds sending me in a spiral of nonstop pleasure as we all cry out. My orgasm building quickly with the over stimulation.  
“Guys… I’m so close… ugh…y-yes” I inform.  
“Me too… Cum for me my love” they say in unison and I am pushed over the edge we all cry out in ecstasy as I have the best orgasm of my life; feeling ten times more fuller as both their loads fill me completely.  
I fall limp on top of Zelo ready to pass out. Channie and Zelo baby pull out of me whilst the older cleans us up. The maknae gently rolls me off him and I hum in thanks as he laughs nuzzling into my heaving chest. Channie quickly joins us and pulls the blankets up covering our privates.  
“Guys what the hell?” I pant. They laugh loudly but gently.  
“Noona I love you so much” the maknae confesses.  
“I love you too, baby boy” I lazily run my fingers through his sweat covered hair.  
“I’m serious Yumi, like a man loves a woman. Chanyeol feels the same” he protests.  
I look at him searching for any signs of doubt or deception and find none. I glance at Channie who nods simply. I never once thought about dating either of these guys and here I am lying in my own bed naked after having sex with both of them AT THE SAME TIME.  
“What are you suggesting Mr. Choi?” I query.  
“That you be our girlfriend” Chanyeol says bluntly.  
I choke a little at the thought. I am not totally opposed but people will look down on us if they find out. What is my sister going to think when she finds out I’m dating a boy four years my junior and her best friend. FUCK. Chanyeol well I had thought a few times we would get together but not until after we graduated and were successful in our chosen paths.  
“Noona please say yes we need you” he gives me these puppy dog eyes he knows I cannot refuse.  
“But people… my sister” I try to explain.  
“I don’t care and they’ll get over it” they say.  
“Fine but next time warn a girl you will be double teaming her” I chuckle excited about having a future with the two men I love the most. They yell excitedly and cuddle me closer.  
“Hey babe, I still haven’t finished that movie” Chanyeol whispers deeply as I chuckle and hit him lightly, we finally settle down and get some sleep.


End file.
